Chronic lower back pain is a sizeable problem in the United States causing significant cost, lost days from work, and lower production while at work, as well as other psychosocial affects. It is estimated that 28% of the U.S. industrial work force will experience disabling low back pain at some time while 8% of the entire working population will be disabled in any given year. Hamstring tightness has been thought to aid to or worsen back pain although traditional hamstring stretches have shown marginal benefit. Furthermore, limited flexibility in athletes can lead to musculoskeletal overuse injuries and significantly affect function or return to play, hamstrings being one of the most common injuries.
There is a need for additional ways to alleviate musculoskeletal causes of lower back pain.